


Diana: Queen Of Chyna's Hart

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: RP Fic.





	Diana: Queen Of Chyna's Hart

Diana had smiled softly as she knocked softly on Chyna's door, moving to enter then lock the door behind her. 

"Mind a little company?"

Chyna looked up and smiled.

"If the proposed company is you then no not at all."

"When isn't it me Chy?"

Diana teased. Chyna laughed softly and moved up on the bench to allow Diana room to sit down. Diana smiled and settled beside Chyna. 

"So... good match tonight."

"I think so. The crowd loved it, me and my opponent gave it our all....and I got to cop a couple of feels...what’s not to like?"

Chyna said with a smile. 

"Yeah... I don't think Ivory minded somehow."

Diana teased. Chyna laughed.

"I doubt it..."

"I don't think I'd have minded much either."

"That a request?"

"More of an offer actually..."

Chyna purred.

"Well whatever it is.... it’s accepted."

She purred leaning into Diana. Diana smiled, kissing her softly and drawing her closer. Chyna purred into the kiss. 

"My sweet Chyna."

Diana murmured, moving to guide Chyna's hand to her breast, her voice soft. 

"I need you."

Chyna purred and began to fondle and grope Diana's breasts. Diana soon began to mewl, then slowly moan. Chyna smiled.

"Like that?"

She murred. 

"Yes."

Diana admitted, panting just slightly. 

"More?"

"Please."

Chyna purred and groped Diana some more. Diana moaned openly. Chyna purred turned on by Diana's reactions to her treatment of her and she leant into her forcing Diana to lay back across the bench. Diana submitted instantly. Chyna purred and pressed herself down on Diana asserting her dominance. Diana mewed softly. Chyna growled softly and kissed her hard on the mouth as her hands pushed Diana's top upwards. Diana gasped, arching into Chyna even as she let herself be controlled. Chyna smirked, exposed Diana's breasts, and began to gently but firmly bite and scritch at them. Diana mewled and arched desperately. Chyna smiled.

"Like that....my little sex toy?"

"Oh yes..."

Chyna smirked and growled playfully and drug her finger nails down Diana front and stomach.

"Sooooo sexy when you let me totally control you."

Diana mewed softly. Chyna purred.

"Say your mine to control and do with as I wish..."

"I'm yours to control and do with as you wish."

Chyna purred and began to undo Diana's jeans. Diana murred and let her strip them away. Chyna purred and bent down to lightly but firmly bite Diana on her upper inner thigh. Diana yelped softly. 

"Ow..."

Chyna purred and began licking and kissing Diana's thigh but not yet going near her clit. Diana mewed softly. Chyna smirked.

"Do you want me to...mmmmmm.... lick higher?"

She teased. 

"Yes... Please."

Chyna smirked.

"You can beg a little better than that Diana..."

She purred. Diana mewed softly. 

"Please miss?"

Chyna purred and began to lick at Diana's clit. Diana soon mewled and came apart. Chyna smiled and licked Diana clean.


End file.
